1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to multi-user multiple input multiple output wireless communications and, more particularly, to systems, methods and apparatuses for processing data signals.
2. Description of the Related Art
In many practical systems with multiple terminals and a central control entity, it can be advantageous to communicate or signal information about a set of terminals to each individual terminal in this set or in one of its subsets. Examples in which the conveyance of such information can be beneficial is downlink wireless communication systems, where a base station and multiple users or terminals can communicate simultaneously. In such cases, the central entity, for example, the base station, may signal the modulation information of some or all of the co-scheduled users in the MU-MIMO (Multi-User Multiple Input, Multiple Output) scenario, to each scheduled user. Such modulation information can be employed in joint demodulation of data signals to reduce decoding errors.